Tweak: Twilight and Speak
by scorp1029
Summary: Told from Edward's POV. He discovers a cutter named Melinda with a dark secret. FINISHED FINALLY! I love you all and please review EVERYTHING! All writing hot-off-the-press!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tweak**_

There's supposed to be a new student today. I hope she gets here quickly. Not that she has anywhere to sit but next to me.

_I hope she's hot._

I roll my eyes. Hormones. Ugh.

_Is that her?_

I look up to see the most beautiful thing I have seen in 109 years, standing there in the doorway. She looks like the face every cosmeetics or skincare company wants as their spokesperson, without wearing makeup. She seems embarassed. What a shame.

She takes her seat next to me. I smell fresh blood coming from her wrists. A cutter? An overwhelming sense of pity washes over me and I have a terrible urge to reach over and deand what's wrong, but her voice cuts me off.

_Why is he staring at my wrists? How does he know?_

Only then do I realize she wasn't talking. Her thoughts blast full-volume in my head. It's suddenly like I can't hear anyone else anymore.

_Does he know about-_

She shuddered and started replaying the opening riff to _Seek and Destroy_ in her head. Why had her thought cut off so abruptly? What happened to her? I couldn't think with all the music in my head. I'm sorry- _her _head.

Is this who I've been waiting for?

*****

I walk off to French slowly, trudging throught the rain-scented halls of Forks High.

The late bell rings and I see Melinda running into the old janitor's closet.

_I hope I don't get caught. I can't get a demerit on the first day!_

Again, her thoughts jump at me. I see trying to find her, and I run off to French, hoping not to get caught myself.

*****

She's taking Spanish next door. I can still hear her.

I'm in deep concentration with Melinda when Mrs. Goldzsmidt asks me something I didn't quite catch.

_Qu'est-ce que tu manges?_ I hear someone tink, and I go with that.

"Qu'est-ce que tu manges?" I say, and Mrs. Glodzsmidt nods.

"Bien."

Thank God.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tweak**_

She's not in Biology. I've become absolutely _obsessed_ with this Melinda chick. I think she's cutting class. I start to worry if she's cutting more than just class...

Today, I'm learing about mitosis for the umpteenth time. Oh, joy!

*****

Again, I trudge off to French. Somewhere inside the janitor's closet, Melinda's thoughts take over.

_It's a cool summer night. My parents don't know I'm at a party. Suddenly, I'm whirled around and in the arms of Jacob Black, the hottest guy I've ever met, literally. His skin blazed like the sun._

_'Jacob'_

_'Melinda' We start to shake hands, but he sweeps me off my feet and into a kiss so romantic I feel like I'm in a movie._

_'Wanna go for a ride?' he says with a seductive smile playing on his lips._

_What could I do? 'Sure,' and he starts carrying me towards the woods._

_'Where are we going' I ask, suddenly afraid._

_'Somewhere a little more private'_

_He sets me on my feet and leans down to kiss me again. This kissing was a little racier, but I didn't really care. We were on the ground. When did that happen? I didn't like this._

_'No,' I start panicking. He doesn't listen. 'NO!' I couldn't quite scream, but I knew he could hear me. 'Please?'_

_'Okay.' I thought he was getting up, then WAM!!! Shirt up, shorts down, mouth covered. I try to move my arms, but I'm pinned under his immense weight. I wriggle and try to break free, but -_

BAM!!! The heavy door slams behind me as I bolt over to Melinda, tear-soaked, with razor in-hand.

She starts to scream, but I cover her mouth. Bad move. Melinda starts sobbing and I let her go. She drops the razor, curls up into a fetal position, and rocks back and forth, audibly falling to pieces.

"Please, no. Please. I'm begging you. Don't hurt me," she looks up at me with a mixed look of desparation and terror.

"It's okay now, " I say soothingly. "No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"How do you know about that?" sheer confusion washed over her, then a shudder of terror passed over both of us.

"I'll tell you when you clean yourself up," I said promisingly.

We both looked down at the bloody mess named Melinda.

"Oh." Blood seeped from slits on her wrists, ankles and legs. She grabbed a towel and wet it, then mopped up the blood. It took me a second to realize that she should be dead by now. That I should have killed her a;ready, what with her blood being everywhere and both of us being in this tiny, enclosed space. Her blood had no effect on me. Then it hit me.

I was in love with Melinda Sordino.

"Shoot."

I come back down from my epiphany to grab the towel from her, wring it out in the sink, then hand it back. She still cried silently.

"Why do you do this to yourself? Can you tell me?" I said in a begging tone. I needed to know why.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you know about Jacob," she said in a shaky, yet certain voice. This was going to be tricky.

"Well... you see... I can read minds."

_Oh great. A psychic psycho._

"You see, I don't consider myself psychic. That's my sister Alice."

_Holy. Crap._

"Actually, I used to be able to read_ everybody's_ mind, but then you came along and you're the only person I hear now, mostly."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"That means I love you."

It was awkward and silent for a long moment as I waited for her response.

"You've never even said 'hi' to me," she said, clearly dazed. "I don't even know your full name."

"Hello. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

I start closer to the chair, but she runs to me and her lips find mine. I lift her up so she is eye-level with me and pull back to look at her. She's shivering.

"Why are you so cold? And pale?"

Great. Another good question.

"I'm a vampire," I blurt out, hoping Melinda doesn't think I'm a psycho again. Her thoughts are approving.

"I believe you"

*****

I'd cut class for the first time. The only reason I did it was because she made me explain absolutely _everything_ to her. But I don't care. I know my secret's safe with her. I found out more about Melinda, too.

I learned that the reason everyone hated her at her last school was because, at the party, she called the cops and busted everyone (with good reason, I might add). She never spoke all through the ninth grade. She also got pregnant and had to get an abortion behind her parents' backs. I found this out by her replaying the ninth grade and the rest of that night in her mind.

She started cutting herself in the middle of ninth grade, but it wasn't as often as it is now. She said she would do it maybe every other weekend then, but it's been getting worse. The reason was that she found that even when she tried to cry, she couldn't. She needed release, so she figured blood was a good substitute for tears.

"Cutting took hold of me and it won't let go," she told me. I told her that I could help, but she didn't want to stop. Why? I don't know, but I definitely wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to. I talked to Alice about it, and she said that she saw her overcoming her habit.

Sometimes I wonder how I lived without my "sister". Alice is always so approving, so hopeful. But she could get irritating. I was happy for her when she found jasper, but it hurt to see them like that. Like two halves of a whole. It doesn't hurt now. Not when I think of Melinda.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tweak**_

Melinda's actually in biology today. I don't smell any fresh blood.

"Did you stop?" I ask quietly, so no one hears me except her.

"I'm trying."

I rub her hand soothingly. "Good."

*****

I invite Melinda to sit at a different table with Alice and myself. She approaches and Alice jumps up to kiss her on the cheek and hug her. Melinda looks dazed, but Alice brings her over to the table and sits next to her.

"Melinda, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Alice."

"Hi, Alice," she said nonchalantly. She seemed comfortable with Alice.

Alice told Melinda about everything I didn't, and told her about coping methods she had used during her human life when she would cut.

*****

I drove Mel's truck home while she and Alice rode in the Volvo. I don't know what happened, what with Alice not telling me and my inability to read anyone else's mind besides Melinda's. It's been nagging me all night. If I wasn't avampire, I would say it was keeping me up. But I'll find a way to make Melinda think about it.

*****

"Hey, Edward," Melinda slides into her seat next to me and smiles. "Wassup?"

"Hmmm... nothing much..." I say nonchalantly, (A/N I know, I know. I went a little overboard with the whole "nonchalantly" thing. Please don't comment about that.)"just wondering what happened while I was driving your truck home."

_Alice told me about my future._

She showed me three images. One was of her and Alice standing together, Alice was glittering, but Melinda looked human. The next was the same as before, only now they were both glittering. But the next was the best image Alice had ever come up with. Melinda and I were standing next to each other under a graceful archway of white petals. I was in a tux, and Mel was in the most beautiful white dress anyone could ever design.

"I like that second one," she said with an expectant look on her face that leaked into her voice.

I froze. How could I ever do that to her? How could I inflict pain on someone I love so deeply? I couldn't. I wouldn't,

"We'll continue this converstion later." Biology definitely wasn't the place for this.

A/N Oooh, I'm such a bitch, aren't I? Chapter 4 is going to be extra-long to make up for the cliffy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tweak**_

After going to see Melinda's mom, we decided to go to the "park". I was really taking her to the meadow.

"Where are we? This place is gorgeous!" Melinda asks, amazed.

"The dead cemter of the woods."

I take her to the center of the meadow and sit. Where to start? "So, what was it you asked me in Biology?"

"I didn't ask you anything, I just told you I wanted to be a vampire."

"Why would you want to become a monster?"

"You're not a monster, you're beautiful."

"I'm not going to end your life, Melinda. I love you too much."

"You wouldn't end my life, you would begin it. And if you love me, why don't you want me around forever?"

"Isn't it enough just to have a long and happy life with me?"

"What happens when people start thinking I'm your mother? Your_ grandmother_? I can't do that."

"Age is just a number, and you'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

She gets up to walk away, but I catch up to her.

"Why are you making such a big fuss about this?" I say tenderly, hoping not to hurt her feelings.

"Because then I can finally forget about Jacob, forget about cutting, forget about everything! I'd finally be able to let go," she looked up at me and her eyes were pleading, painful, and something else I couldn't identify. "Please."

"You can let go of it right now, just forget about it. I can't change you."

"I'm betting on Alice"

*****

When I return Melinda home, her mother greets me, "Hello! Thank you for spending time with Melinda! You should stay awhile!"

I politely refuse and run home. How nobody noticed me is a complete mystery.

Alice follows me into my room.

"I saw something today." Her voice sounded like death. Before I could ask, she produced a tiny sketchbook from who-knows-where. I grabbed the sketchbook and open it to the first page. It was Melinda, of course, but, if I could sleep, I would have nightmares about it.

"When?" I spat through my teeth.

"A few months, mybe a year, tops," she said nonchalantly (A/N Again with the "nonchalantly" crap? I gotta stop this stuff.) as if she was telling us the weather forecast.

"Then why tell me now?!"

"You told to tell you everything I saw about her!"

"This isn't reasonable, Alice!"

"Yes it is!"

"A few months, maybe a year?" I quoted in a mocking tone.

"Tops. It could be a few days, I don't know."

"Why couldn't you have waited to tell me?!"

"Because my visions might be going bad!"

Everything was silent for awhile. It seemed like ages before I broke the silence with an (almost) inaudible whisper. "What?"

"I don't know what's going on. I can see Melinda, but not when she's with that strange person. And that's the first time I've seen that other guy."

"His name is Jacob And what do you mean by it's the first time you've seen him?"

"You're such an idiot. That means it's the first time I've seen him, stupid!"

I ignored her blows. This was a touchy subject for her. "Can you elaborate?"

She sighed, then continued. "The whole vison was blurry. It took me a few days to clear it up. I've only seen this Jacob person once."

"Anything about Melinda?"

"I can't see her anymore."

*****

After Carlisle & Esme's approval, I sped over to Melinda's house in the Volvo. Her mother answers.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to maybe take Melinda for pizza?"

"Okay, that sounds wonderful!" She called for Melinda, but she was already there.

"Let's go," she says in a cheery voice. Melinda walks over to the car and gives me an impatient look.

_What are you waiting for? C'mon!_

"She'll be back in an hour or two."

"That sounds great! Have a good time, kids!" her mother shut the door, and Mel was already in the Volvo. Her thoughts are still impatient, so I speed over and get in.

"We're not really going for pizza, are we?"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tweak**_

Once we arrive at my house, I run Melinda up to Alice's room.

"Where are we?"

"This is Alice's room."

Suddenly, Alice appears out of nowhere. "Hey, Melinda." Ugh. Way to turn off death-voice, Alice.

"What's going on here?" Melinda asks, suddenly aware of the not-so-cheery atmosphere.

"Sit down," Alice and I both say in unison. Melinda sits down on the leather sofa Jasper bought as a gift for Alice.

"I kind of had a vision."

"Kind of?" Mel asks, really confused now.

"Well, it was a little blurry, so it might be a little off, but I think I got the main idea across."

"Lemme see it," Mel says in a curious voice. Alice hands over the sketchbook, and my girl gasps and hands it back to Alice, looking away painfully. "But, Alice, that already happened. The summer before ninth grade."

Alice takes one of Melinda's hands in both of hers gingerly. "I think it's going to happen again."

Melinda jumps up and screams out of frustation. "Will it ever stop?!" She crumples onto the floor, her face falling into her hands.

*****

When I came out of my room that morning, the house felt tense, despite Jasper trying to keep it calm. I noticed Carlisle wasn't there.

"Where's Carlisle?" I ask Esme.

"He's at the hospital."

"Why? This is his day off, isn't it?"

It only took one whispered word from Alice to send me bloting out the door and into the Volvo.

"Melinda."

I sped over to the emergancy room, found Carlisle, and demanded to know where my girl was. He pointed to an intensive care room, which really set me on edge. When I finally got there, I saw my girl. She glanced up at me, then looked away. The look on her face was something like shame.

"Mel? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" I started panicking. If this was Jacob's fault, I was going to hunt him down and rip him into a million pieces.

"Hey. I'm fine, i guess." She sounded like a littl egirl who lost her dolly.

I noticed a bandage on her wrist. Not this again. "Melinda." She looked up at me, the shame still in her eyes. "You are going to tell me this very second what happened to you." Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she started to think.

_Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. I couln't get him off my mind._

_I barely lived through it once, and now I have to do it again? I can't, I just can't. I won't._

_Of course, Alice's visions are subjective. Oh, who am I kidding? When he wants something, he won't stop at anything to get what he wants. I should know that by now. But how did he get here from Syracuse? When was it going to happen? Would it be the same? I can't deal with all these questions._

_Uh- oh. Dad's home. I hear slurred obscenities obviously directed at my mother being shouted. Definitely drunk. I bury myself under the covers like a scared little bunny._

_After a few minutes, I find out that I really need a shower. How convenient. I sneak out into the hallway._

_Bad move._

_Dad's there, and he's angry._

_"What are you doing up so late?" he slurs, unware that it's seven. His hand comes down toward my face, and I brace myself. His fist comes down hard on my cheek, and throws me against the wall. I slide down into a fetal position, and wait for more beatings. His foot meets my shin and I clench my teeth, fighting the scream that threatens to escape my lips._

_"Bitch."_

_I sit there for a few minutes, then I go into the bathroom to take my shower. When I get out, I open the drawer and see a flash of silver. Haircutting scissors. I pick them up gingerly, regarding them as if they were my salvation._

_Then I get an idea. I could end it all, right now. No more Jacob. No more dad. No more Jacob. No more dad. Jacob. Dad. Jacob. Dad._

_I open up the scissors and put them in my right hand. I bring my left wrist up to meet the blade. Here comes the thrill. I drew the cool metal down my wrist, doing it vertically this time. The blood flows, and I sink to the floor, eyes shutting in what I thought would be my last minutes of rest._

I sat there for a few seconds, dazed. I'd never even met my girl's father. Why hadn't she told me?

"Why didn't you tell me about your father?"

"I was afraid he'd find out and hurt me."

"He akready hurts you."

"Not like he hurts mom."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tweak**_

I knew exactly what she meant then, and I stifled her thoughts with a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what cam over me. I didn't think. I feel like a coward. I-"

"Stop. It's not your fault, and I don't blame you."

Just then, the nurse came in. "Everything alright? I didn't know you had a visitor.," the nurse glared at the as if I was a youngster stealing from the cookie jar.

"Hello. Is something wrong?" I say in that voice I used to dazzle me ex-girlfriend with. It doesn't work on her.

"Melinda's on suicide watch. We need to check you."

"Check me?"

"Come with me," she went out of the room, and I followed obediently. I glanced back at my girl, and she rolled her eyes. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Remove your jacket shoes, socks, and make an 'X' with your body."

I did as she said, and they patted me down and checked my jacket, shoes, socks. My wallet, pens, and car keys got put into a little bowl, which got put into a small locker. "why do you need that stuff? Am I going to get it back?"

The nurse sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can pierce the skin with that, and suicide watch sharps in the room with the patient, and, yes, you'll get it back when you leave. Name?"

"Edward Cullen."

The other doctor typed a few words and let me go back into the room. Gosh. Why did my girl have to get such a terrible nurse?

"They go a little over- the-top, don't they?"

"Tell me about it. You're the first visitor they've allowed in here, and I've been here for eight-and-a-half hours."

"Lord."

"Can you ask them if you could open the blinds a bit? I'm getting a little claustrophobic."

"You actually have to _ask_ to open the blimds?"

"Suicide Watch Policies," she said in a mocking tone while holding up a book entitled "Suicide Watch Policies" that was _at least_ 200 pages long. "Trust me, they forced me to read the whole thing," she said with a roll of her eyes and a "you've got to be kidding me" look.

The nurse granted me permission, and I opened the blinds so Mel could see the hallway.

"Now get over here," my girl said with a wink of her eye. I walked over and she fisted her good hand in my t-shirt, signalling me to come closer. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She moved her hand to my head and grabbed my hair. Then I felt a little tingue trace the curve of my lower lip.

She pulled her mouth away, but kept her forehead pressed against mine. SHe glanced towards the hallway. Horror struck her face like a lightning bolt and her heart thumped erratically. I jumped back and looked in the hallway.

Her father was there.

"Don't leave me," she said with a pleading expression.

"I'll be here as long as you need me."

Seh sighed in relief. "I'm only allowed to have one visitor at a time."

"Oh, that's good."

"Shut the blinds!" she shouted when she realized her father was getting closer. I obeyed in record time.

"What?"

"I don't want him to see you."

"Why?"

She shook her head, clearing out a thought.

"There's no reason to keep things from me. I'll always fond out somehow."

With a sigh, she started telling me.

_"WHO IS THIS?" he shoved in my face a picture of my ex, Emmett. I cringe against the door. Not even in the kitchen yet, and this already?_

_He grabs me by my elbow and throws me on the floor, landing me on my stomach. I curl into a tight ball, knowing what was coming._

_The belt cracks and bites into the flesh of my back._

_"WHAT'S HIS NAME?!"_

_"Emmett."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Emmett!"_

_"WHAT?!!!"_

_"EMMETT!"_

_I hear him hang the belt back up, and I try to get up, but a blow to my side throws me back on the floor, gasping for air. I stay there on the floor until I feel soft fingertips on my arm._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Shhh. It's okay now, sweetheart." She pulls me up and carries me up to my room. She lays me down on my bed and soothingly plays with my hair._

_"Where is he?"_

_"The bar."_

"Wait... where was all this?" I ask, confused and, honestly, a little jealous of this "Emmett" character.

"Back in Syracuse. Be fore the 'Jacob' incident."

The doors opened and something terrible happened.

They let him in.

(A/N- I know, I know... It's been a while, but I've been completely weighed down with school. I guess the teachers are all going on a mad dash for last-minute grades... Ugh... Please don't flame me if I didn't get all the aspects of suicide watch right, I'm just having a bad day...)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tweak_**

(A/N- Okay, okay. I'm a bitch. I've had my notebook for a while now, but before you go yellin at me, grammy's been in the hospital for a while, and I've been super-anxious about everything, and I was just too upset to update. I bring in some extra Darklinda this chapter. You shouldn't really need tissues, but have them near just in case. Well... in case you're like me, let's just say that...)

"Mr. Cullen?" the snotty nurse says wwith a condescending look. Bitch. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

Cant she hear that Melinda's heart rate is reaching 130? (A/N- I know, it's ridiculous, but whatevs.) Can't she hear that? I very pointedly gare at her, and she rolls her eyes. Again; what a bitch!

When I'm outside, I lean on the glass door to Mel's room, with my back to her. I was worried her father wouldn't want me looking through the only patch of open blinds in the entire room, so I listen instead.

"Who was that?" he growls, obviously itoxicated.

"J-j..." Melinda swallows, trying not to studder. "Just a friend."

"Not anymore."

Her heart beats impssibly faster, and I fear she'll hyperventilate and lose her cool. Or die. I really don't want that.

"I saw you," he says as quietly as he can manage. He even makes me shiver.

"W-w-w..." she takes in a large breath of air. "W-what did you see?"

Don't play dumb with me. You're already stupid enough."

A wave of anger that flows through her is quickly stifled when he grabs her arm and almost crushes it in his huge fist. My girls whimpers.

Whimpers. She just whimpered. (A/N- We get it!") Melinda _never_ sows weakness - except around me, but that doesn't count. It infuriates me that this monster of a man as the power to bring back every haunting memory my girl has of that terrible night. That he scares her the same way IT scared her, and she has to deal with it over, and over, and over again.

That's the last straw. Instead of dealing with Snotty again, I storm over to Carlisle and demand he do something about this.

"what do you want me to do?" he says, way too calm for this kind of situation.

"Lie! Tell him visiting hours are over! I don't care, just get him out of there!"

He walks over and the a-hoel leaves. After he is out the door, I bolt into her room. Instead of breaking down an having a panic attack like she did when I found her, she has an empty gaze. Like numbness.

"You heard everything, didn't you? You made Carlisle come in here. Why?"

This stuns me.

"Why wouldn't you want me to help you?"

"I can fight my own battles, Edward."

"You were scared shitless, and you know it."

She simply gapes at me. Almost like she thought I would never curse at her. "Don't you ever say that again! You don't know what scared even _means_! You should feel fucking_ blessed _that you don't know." Her mout tightened and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Melinda, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of your dumb excuses!" she pauses to take a few breaths. "I'm done."

Before I could think up a response, Snotty popped her head in the room again. "Just to let you know, Melinda, you're getting discharged tomorrow at 4:30."

(A/N- Yes, these are the last chapters. It is all finishing today. Unless you guys vote against it...)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tweak_**

A/N- Okay, maybe I lied. It won't all be finished right now, but maybe after I get to sleep for a bit. It's 4:15 right now, so I'm gonna crash for a bit, visit my grammy, and then write until the sun goes down. Hopefully that's when I'll be finished... Please bear with me! I'll love you forever!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry, guys!

scorp1029


	9. Chapter 9

**_Tweak_**

How could I actually _say_ something like that? And to _my girl_? I'm an ass.

My hands grip the steering wheel on my way home.

She'll probably never forgive me, and I can't blame her. I mean, if I were her, I wouldn't want to be around someone like myself.

But that would mean I would spend the rest of eternity sulking around and wondering what could have been, what we could have done, where we could have gone. It would also mean she would have to live with her father, with no one else around her that cares. Except her mother.

I couldn't do that. I would not let her live like that for the rest of her life. Just before I get to the house, an idea pops into my head.

Kill him.

I make a hard turn back around towards Mel's house, my entire frame shaking in anticipation.

*****

When I reach her house, I follow his scent towards the backyard, where I find him sitting next to a tree, drinking some Jack Daniel's whiskey. (A/N- XP)

I prowl towards him, making sure he can't see me, and cautiously avoiding the areas without shade. The sun. When I finally reach him, I can smell the alcohol in his blood. This is going to be gross.

He starts to turn around, be my hands clamp down on his neck, silencing him. I drag him into the dense overgrowth of the forest, slam him onto the ground, grab his wrist, and bite into the fat flesh there.

Gross! Of course, it tastes delicious, but the fact that he's been drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol, it completely ruins it. I make a concious effort to keep him quiet until I can drain his body completely.

After a few grueling minutes, I pull away and look at his face. He looks almost confused or shocked.

"That's what you get," I growl, and slip away.

_*****_

"Edward, that terrible!" Alice shrieks, hurting my ears in the process.

"I know. But I just got this urge, I... I couldn't control it." My mind fills with nothing but calm.

"Jasper stop that!" she yells, and Jasper simply shrugs and walks out of the room. Guilt flows through me again.

"You should have seen the look on her face. It was like I slapped her. I feel terrible."

"Edward, you hhonestly think killing her father is going to get her to come back to you?"

"Since I thought she would never forgive me, I fugured the least I could do was make it so she wouuldn't have to deal with him for the rest of her life." I sound like a freaking sap. God.

"What are we going to tell her? That you drained him?"

"Alcohol poisoning. I figured it would be the most logical for her."

After a little nod, she says, "Yeah. She'll believe that."

(A/N- Yeah yeah yeah, it's short, I know. I just wanted to add some sense of closure to the whole ""father" thing. I was getting a little sick of the asshole.

Mika- Yep. This is how he REALLY died. Well, not orignally, but Jewelz requested it.

Love you!)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Tweak_**

(A/N- This chapter might be a little sketchy. Bear with me.)

I ride over to the hospital with Carlisle to pick up Melinda. My stomach twists and turns and ties itself into knots. What if she refuses to get in?

I snap out of that line of thought, refusing to let myself think that way.

"Stay in the car. I'll get her," I say, hoping he agrees.

"Are you sure?" he gave me that familiar look of knowing, but I shrugged it off.

She's sitting there in the waiting room, sipping coffee and trying to look as invisible as possible. The bandage is off, and I can see the angry red line stretching down her wrist. When she sees me, she pretends to ignore me, but I walk over and grab her wrist. After an exhausted sigh, she gets up and walks out to the car with me, sliding into the backseat.

*****

We arrive at my house, and I lead her up to my room. She gapes at the big, gold, four-poster bed in the middle of my room.

"You can stay here for awhile. I'll stay downstairs if you want me to," I say kind of quietly, afraid I might say something to set her off again.

She simply shrugs and plops down on the bed. "I need to go back to my place sometime. What if my dad finds out I've been staying here? He'll flip."

"Um, yeha. You don't need to worry about him anymore."

"What do you mean? Is he dead?" she looks at me with something in her eyes. Hope? No, not hope. My girl would never be happy at something like that, would she?

Is she even my girl anymore?

"Well, yeah. Alcohol poisoning." Crap. She knows I'm lying.

"You killed him, didn't you?" she says, somehow managing to keep her voice toneless.

I walk over and sit down. She looks up at me with a thoughtful expression. "You did it to protect me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." I just sit there awkwardly, waiting for her response.

"I'm sorry!" she blurts out. "I didn't mean what I said! I'm- I'm not done." Tears start streaming down her face.

My eyes meet hers and our lips together. I reach up to braid my fingers into her luscious mane of shiny, black hair. Every feeling of regretm guilt, and frustration I've had since our fight is washed away with the feeling of her lips on mine. I run my tongue across the curve of her lower lip, and she pulls away.

"I still love you," she says breathlessly.

"I love you, too."

*****

I feel great. Mel isn't mad at me anymore, she's staying the night, she's safe, and Alice isn't bitching at me.

God, I feel good right now.

My eyes travel to my girl sleeping beside me. Her eyes are closed, and her face has a look of serenity. She's beautiful when she sleeps. Just like when she's awake.

A soft hum escapes her lips, and she opens her beautiful green eyes, looking up at me.

"Good morning, love."(A/N- Yes, I really had to.)

She graons payfully, burying her face into my chest. "I hate mornings," she grumbles with a touch of a smile in her voice.

I stroke her luxurious hair. "You can go back to sleep now. It's winter break, you know."

"You smell nice."

"Alright. You're going to sleep."

"Why?" she whines, and I chuckle. (A/N- Yes, I had to say "chuckle" at some point!)

"You sound like you're on pot, dear." But before I finish, she's already asleep.

I slip out of the bed and go to Carlisle's study. "I found one for you," he says brightly.

"Really?" he spins the monitor around and shows me a picture of the white and red house I suggested the other day for us. "It's perfect."

*****

We walk in through the red door and the smell of fresh paint greets us. Mel coughs.

"Ugh. I hatethat smell. Drives me crazy."

"It won't be like that for long. Besides, it smells better than booze."

She slaps my chest. "That's not funny," she says with a stern look.

"I'm sorry." I bend down to lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

My girl looks back up at me. "You're forgiven." She stretches up on her tippy-toes to lay a tender kiss on my lips.

"Get a room!"

"Alice!" we yell in unison. I didn't even hear her coming.

"I'm serious. You guys are acting like a pair of honeymooners."

"We're not as bad as you and Jasper," Mel said with an innocent yet evil grin on her face. I gotta learn how to do that.

Alice gasps, kicks me in the shin, then tries to glare, but fails miserably.

"Why are you kicking _me_?"

"Because you're the reason she knows!"

"Hey. Anybody who spendsa night in our house would know what goes on with you guys."

She kicked me again, and stormed out the door.

"That got rid of her," Melinda says between laughs.

When she finishes laughing, we walk upstairs.

"Shouldn't we look at the main level first?" she says, confused.

"No. That's the boring way."

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. "I knew you would say something like that."

I lift her up and carry her to the nearest bed and press my lips to hers. I can feel her smiling.

She pulls away. "Can you imagine living here? All by ourselves?"

"Yeah. I think I can."

(A/N- Love you!)


	11. Chapter 11

**_Tweak_**

(A/N- This is the second tie I'm writing this chapter. All because I forgot to hit the damn "save" button. Fudge.)

"Merry Christmas Eve," I say when her eyes finally open.

"MErry Christmas Eve. I love you," she says with a smile in those big, beautiful eyes of hers.

"Edward!" Alice yells, magically appearing in the doorway. "She's supposed to be ready by now!"

"Where did you pop out from?" Mel asks, a confused look on her angelic features.

"We're going shopping in Port Angeles! Come ON!"

"Is she always like this?" Mela asks me.

"Pretty much," I shrug.

She rolls her eyes before pulling herself out of the bed reluctantly.

*****

**_MPOV_**

I open the car door and walk into the dim light of the overcast sky. Oh, that's cheerful...

We walk from stor to store, but I don't find anything. I've already bought stuff for Mom, but nothing for Edward. I spot a bookstore on our way to the shoe store.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yeah, Mel?"

"I'm giong to go some places. Meet me back at the Porche at 3:30, okay?"

"Alright, Mel. Have fun!"

The bookstore, of couse, smelled like old books. My favorite scent.

Well, next to Edward.

Then I see it. I walk up and snatch the book off the shelf before anyone else can take it. I go over to the cashier and she rings me up, then I walk outside again.

Oh, God. I've completely forgotten how to get back to the Porche. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I forget that I have no sense oo direction whatsoever?

I choose a path, thinking it's just one big circle and I'll find the car sooner or later.

Nope. I reach a dead end, so I backtrack and go somewhere else. I look baack and see a man behind me. No, no, no! I'm not here... I'm not here... He's not following me... He's not following me...

But I can't help thinking I recognize him from somewhere. Somewhere terrible. I glance back one more tme and it's exactly who I hoped it wouldn't be...

It's Jacob. And heis most definitely following me.

I break into a brisk walk, hoping not to look like the scared little bunny I am. When I squint ahead, the second thing I fear is staring me in the face.

A dead end.

(A/N- Yes, I had to end it there. But the last chapter is next, so don't even _think_ about whining. Luv ya! Luv you, too, Mika! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Tweak_**

(A/N- *cries* Here it is. The last chapter. Well, it doesn't have to be... Mika, you're in for a surprise. Enjoy!)

**_MPOV_**

I've cornered myself. There's no way out. His footsteps are right behind me, and I turn to face him.

He towers over me, at least 6'5". The smell coming off of him makes me feel like I'm about to wet my pants. And he's smiling

"Long time, no see," he winks, and I shudder.

Think, melinda, think! Se;f defense... self defense... self defense... Yes, I remember! Knee to the groin - that's always a good one - finger in the eye socket, heel of the palm to the nose... I know I have to try at least one of them, but my fear immobilizes me.

I can hear my heartbeat in my ears when his blazing hand burns me as he smooths my hair behind my ear. Do something, Melinda! What is wrong with you?! He leans down to blow in my ear.

And I slap him.

Jacob's eyes turn into pits of rage as he crashes into me, turning me around so my face hits the wall. My fists thump uselessly on the hard stone. I rasp out useless sayings oo panic.

"Help me!"

"Please!"

"I need help!"

"HELP ME!"

Why isn't Alice here? I know she can hear me, I'm screaming loud enough.

Does she even care?

No! Now is not the time for wondering if Alice cares. Of course she cares!

I'll ask her when I get out of this.

He turns me back around and pins me against the wall. I feel his hot breath on my face. Not again... I can't do this... Get him off of you!

Somehow, I manage to get loose enough to bring my foot up and kick him in the stomach, breaking my foot in the process.

His eyes go black again with rage and he reaches into his pocket.

And pulls out a switchblade.

He gets back up and walks over to me. His knee meets the wall between my legs, keeping me completely paralyzed by fear.

His big, meaty hands grabs my left wrist and peels the sleeve back, looking at the angry red line that was there.

I try to pull away but he's gripping me so tight I'm bruising.

"What happened? Feeling a little down-in-the-dumps lately?" he says with that same grin on his face. "Well, I'm gonna make it all better."

He pulled the blade up to my wrist and slashed through the healing wound, ripping it back open again.

**_EPOV_**

A soft pain shoots through my arm and images of Melinda flash through my mind. What does this mean? I call Alice, desparately hoping nothing's gone wrong.

"Edward! Get over here this instant! RUN!" she screams after answering within the first ring.

"What's wrong?!" Great. Something happened.

"No time to explain! GET OVER HERE!"

I throw down the phone and run into the woods, travelling along the walkway to Port Angeles I made a few years back. I'm there within seconds and I follow the scent of my girl over to where she is.

I see Melinda and Alice in an alleyway. My girl's arm is covered in blood. Hloy crap! Not again! My legs carry me over to them and I'm holding my girl.

Alice is in hysterics, saying it's her fault. I get her quiet long enough to tell her to get the Porche and call Carlisle.

She leaves, and I look down at Mel. "What happened?" I ask.

"It was him. He cut me," she rasped out, too scared to talk.

The Porche growls at the end of the driveway, and I carry her over, sitting with her in my lap. "Melinda. Stay with me. I'm going to make it all better. Don't think about the pain. Crap," I say after the blood started flowing even faster with her accelerated heartbeat. I was just making it worse. I reached the bottom hem of my shirt and took it off, using the fabric to block the flow.

"Edward, do you have to do that?"

"Yes, Alice, I do!"

She parks in the garage and I bolt into the living room, laying her on the couch. Carlisle rushes over and checks her wrist.

"This is going to kill her Edward. There's only one option at this point." He looks at me knowingly and I take a deep breath.

I look down at my girl. "It's going to be okay, Melinda. I'm going to save you."

And I sink my teeth into her exposed neck.

(A/N- :D How did you guys like it? Sorry for the delay a few chapters back, but it's all better now, right?

See what I mean, Mika? :D

Reviews are better than happy endings. :D)


End file.
